


Date Night, Interrupted

by alittlebriton



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebriton/pseuds/alittlebriton
Summary: Three times date night was interrupted - and one time it wasn't.





	1. Clary

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few connected drabbles from different points of view that I'm going to add to.

"Babe," Alec says almost absentmindedly and Magnus throws him the book without looking. Alec catches it one handed and opens it to the page he needs. He doesn't notice the look that passes between Isabelle and Jace. Clary grins. Alec can be almost adorable when he's not paying attention to keeping up his scowl.

"Babe?" Jace asks in a smug tone of voice, obviously gearing up to tease Alec.

Alec barely twitches. "Babe," he says again in a different tone and Magnus flicks a small ball of magic at Jace, enough to smack him upside the head.

"Ow!"

"You deserved it." Alec is unrepentant, still reading. "Ah, guys, I think I've found what they want. And it's gross."

He walks across the room to show Isabelle and Clary crowds round.

"Children? The demons want kids?"

"Who doesn't?" Magnus quips and then his expression closes off. Clary looks up at him with a quizzical expression. Magnus had always talked about his family, as in the Downworlders he looked after. Simon, even, felt like Magnus was protective and she - well, she wouldn't say Magnus was paternal but definitely like a loving uncle.

"Me, for one," says Izzy, frowning at the book now, ignoring the silent communication happening between her brother and his boyfriend. Clary looked back and forth between them, trying to figure out what was going on.

"They want weakened ones. Which means hospitals." Alec's voice is hard and he's already reaching for his bow.

"Let's move out. I'll check in with Ops, see if they've had any more recent sightings." Jace turns his head to his phone, typing furiously.

Alec is still looking at Magnus and Magnus stares back at him until Alec shakes his head. "Fine. But just don't put yourself in harms way, not even for me."

"Can't promise that, Alexander." Magnus smiles softly and reaches up on tip toes to kiss him.

"Are you coming, Magnus?" Izzy asks, pulling back her hair, sounding excited.

"I am, beautiful. I can't waste all this fabulousness on my loft, now, can I?"

Alec rolls his eyes and turns. "Let's go." Clary snickers. They could be such a married couple sometimes.

"Uptown," Jace says, looking at his phone. "Memorial hospital has a kids ward and a mundane got attacked near there five minutes ago."

Magnus is already creating a portal.

"Sorry about date night," Clary hears Alec say quietly behind her.

"I'm choosing to look at this like a field trip to my boyfriend's work. We'll go see the movie some other time." She can feel Alec relax behind her, his outward energy suddenly far less wound up.


	2. Jace

He spotted them at the back of Taki's, Alec in the process of throwing a wadded up napkin at Magnus, his head thrown back with laughter, not even dodging when Magnus batted it back with magic.

Goddamn it.

He paused at their table, saying nothing. Alec looked up at him and scowled.

"It's date night."

"I know. I can't help it if we need an archer for this. Demons don't tend to check your social calendar."

Alec held his gaze, trying to figure out if there's anything more than what Jace is saying and then sighed. He looked at Magnus, who was already sitting back, looking fondly resigned.

"I have to. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. Come back later?"

"Mmmm. You could get dessert to go." Alec stood up and hovered over him, his mouth quirking. "I expect all your plates will magically disappear again."

"I found an alternative." Magnus sounded smug.

"You were far too ticklish to be a good plate." Even with Alec's voice lowered by Magnus' ear, Jace heard him. He shifted his feet, feeling uncomfortable. Not with their sex life - thank Raziel Alec finally had one - but with the strength of love flowing in their voices. He shouldn't hear them like that. That was theirs alone.

Alec kissed Magnus softly and turned his attention to Jace.

"Where?"

"Pier three."

"Be safe, Shadowhunters," Magnus called softly behind them as they left, more like a prayer than a reminder.


	3. Isabelle

Magnus made a very interesting sound. "Are you kidding me? Isabelle, I expected more of you."

She made a shrugging gesture. "You know I wouldn't if it wasn't-"

"Life or death, I know," Magnus sighed, and gracefully levered himself off Alec's lap. Alec, for his part, glared at his sister, grabbed a cushion, and placed it over his lap. 

Isabelle made a face. "Gross."

"Date night. The clue is in the name." Alec did not sound happy at all, bright spots of colour appearing high on his cheekbones. 

"He'll be back in time to rock your world," she rolled her eyes, aware the gesture marked them as siblings more than anything else could. 

Magnus, for his part, had gone to get changed. She wasn't sure what the vampires holding Simon captive would make of his outfit, but she was certain stockings and a silk vest were not the image the High Warlock wanted to portray. She supposed it could be intimidating in the right context. 

"And trust me, I'll be trying to forget this as much as you will."

"Should I be insulted by that, Isabelle?" Magnus swanned back into the living room, now clad in deep blue, looking immaculate. 

"I adore your fashion sense, but I really didn't need to see that. Knowing my brother is dating is enough."

Magnus tipped his head, contemplating Alec. "Well. I suppose it's a tad different from what Jessica Hawkblue might have worn." His mouth twitched at the corners as he swung his gaze to her. 

Isabelle stared at him then cracked up. 

"Izzy!" Alec bellowed, standing up and throwing the cushion at her with unnerving accuracy. "I cannot believe you!"

She was laughing too hard to reply. 

"I'm blocking her number on your phone," Alec huffed at Magnus, his mouth twitching at the sight of his boyfriend laughing so hard he had to wipe his eyes. 

"Yeah yeah," he finally grumbled, his face cracking into a smile. "Laugh it up. I still have an amazing boyfriend. Even if my sister is now dead to me." He glared at her again. 

"I'm sorry," she said weakly, holding her sides. "Oh, Raziel, that was awesome."

Magnus contained himself and leaned over to kiss Alec. "Why don't you slip into something more comfortable and I'll be back as soon as I can?"

"Uh huh," Alec said, still giving Isabelle side-eye. "Maybe I'll take a long bath and then wear that blue thing you so desperately want me to wear."

Magnus stepped back. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

"You devil," he gasped theatrically and smiled again, kissing Alec for longer. Isabelle averted her eyes and stepped to open the door, giving them their privacy. 

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't start without me," she heard Magnus whisper, and smiled to herself.


End file.
